


Of Bonds and Grooming

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Gabriel Bingo '19 Round One [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), Castiel Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel couldn't stop itching his wings. Only Sam could help him groom them. Gabriel thought it was hopeless. Why would Sam want to groom him?Sam knew something was up with Gabriel. The archangel had been pissy and moody since they rescued Jack and his mom from the alternate universe. Sam wanted to help but Gabriel wouldn't talk to him.Castiel knew what was wrong with his brother. All they needed was a little push. He never expected to have a shove back.Dean was just minding his own business when Sam butted in. Dean was terrified of what was going to happen.When someone shoves you with love, shove back.Square Used: GROOMING
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Gabriel Bingo '19 Round One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Of Bonds and Grooming

Gabriel growled angrily as he stalked around the bunker. His wings were a mess! Being a prisoner of Asmodeus didn’t leave him any free time to clean his wings. He didn’t dare take them out where that evil Kentucky fried b-hole could ruin them. 

The problem with that was now they were matted with old oil and the feathers were clumped together in places. It was extremely uncomfortable and the Winchesters weren’t helping. Gabriel had to go fly and get this, fly and do that. All the flying only made it worse. 

Castiel tried to help but Gabriel didn’t want him. He had to fall for the stupid Moose and now no one but Sam could clean his wings. Gabriel would rather die for real than ask Sam to help him clean his wings. 

Sam watched as Gabriel grew increasingly more agitated every day that passed. It was going on three weeks since they stopped Lucifer and Michael. Gabriel was officially the last archangel standing. 

“Hey, Cas?” Sam had caught the seraph looking at Gabriel with sympathy on his face. 

“Yes, Sam?” Cas turned his head away from the pissy archangel. 

“What’s up with Gabriel?” Sam was hoping for an easy answer. 

“You could say his feathers are ruffled,” Cas smirked. His look dropped as he saw the look on Sam’s face. “It’s his wings. He needs them cleaned but he refuses my help.” Cas gave a shrewd look at Sam. “Maybe you can help him.” 

“How? I thought we can’t see your guys wings or else our eyes will burn.” Sam was confused. 

“Certain people can-” Cas began but closed his mouth as Gabriel came up to them. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Gabriel had a scowl on his face. 

Sam noticed that he kept rolling his shoulders slightly. “I can help you.” Sam blurted out. 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “Help me with what?” 

“Your wings,” Sam explained. “Cas told me about them and…” 

Gabriel got a scowl on his face and glared at the seraph. “Mind your own business Castiel.” He snapped. 

“Gabriel, please, you need them taken care of. Not grooming them will only make it worse.” Cas pleaded. “If not me then let Sam help.” 

“No. I’m fine. Sam won’t help me.” Gabriel turned to walk off but Sam grabbed his hand. 

“Won’t you let me decided that?” Sam gave Gabriel a soft look. 

Gabriel turned his face away. “No.” 

“Gabriel?” Sam called after him. “Why won’t you let me help you?!” Sam yelled, frustrated. 

“Because, you stupid overgrown Moose,” Gabriel punctuated each word with a stab into Sam’s chest. “Once you do there is no going back. You would be tied to me for eternity. Why would you want to be tied to the one guy who tortured you by killing your brother over and over? Why would you want to be with the guy who trapped you in TV land and wouldn’t let you out when you asked? Why would you -” 

“Because I love you!” Sam yelled. 

Gabriel froze mid-rant. “What?” 

“I love you,” Sam repeated. “I love you and I forgave you a long time ago for that. I see now what you were trying to do.” 

Gabriel was a statue. 

Sam stepped closer. “Gabriel, please let me help you. You are miserable, I can see that. Please, I want to help.” 

Gabriel moved quickly. He snagged Sam’s wrist and flew them to one of his houses that had a pool designed just for this. “Strip Sam,” Gabriel ordered. His grace pooled in his right hand. 

Sam took off his shirt leaving his pants on. “What are you…?” 

“Hold still.” Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s hipbone. Searing hot pain flashed so quickly through Sam’s system, that he barely registered it. Gabriel moved his hand back and shook his shoulders. “Be warned, they aren’t at their prettiest right now.” Gabriel made a rolling gesture with his shoulders and six golden wings unfurled from his back. 

Sam gasped in awe. Despite them looking ratty and messy, they were breathtaking. Each feather had a metallic sheen. The colors ranged from a bright sunny yellow to a deep golden bronze. Sam blinked as a hand snapped in front of his face. 

“Well? Are you gonna stare at them or clean them? They are very itchy.” Gabriel turned so his back was to Sam. He stepped into the pool. 

Sam followed. “What do I do?” 

“First you need to pick the debris from the feathers. I can feel a few clumps of dirt and dust in them.” Gabriel began instructing. 

Sam followed each of his instructions to the letter. He washed, straightened, and oiled them. 

Gabriel let out happy purrs and contented coos as Sam finished up. “Oh, that feels better.” Gabriel rolled his shoulders but the wings only became transparent. 

“Why aren’t they disappearing? I can still see them.” Sam informed the angel. 

Gabriel smirked. “Perks of being bonded to an archangel. You can now see angel wings and our true forms have less of an effect on you. I would still duck and cover when you start to see us, but it is lesser for you.” 

“We’re bonded now?” Sam wrinkled his brow. 

“Yup. Think of it as engaged. As soon as you place your handprint on me, we will be married.” Gabriel smiled. 

Sam gasped. “So Dean and Cas?” 

“Have had a really freaking long engagement. Ten years by my calculations. Practically since the beginning. That handprint was dear little Cassie’s claim. He erased it from his body but not his soul.” Gabriel shrugged into his jacket. 

“We need to do something about that.” Sam decided. “I am sick of the longing stares and eye sexing.” 

Gabriel got a grin on his face. “I knew there was a reason I love you, Moose.” 

Sam stood still. “You love me too?” 

“Duh.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t bond someone I don’t love, Sam. Now, care for a little mischief-making?”

Sam froze as his hand grew very warm. “Gabriel?” Sam reached out, unknowingly with his hot hand. He placed it on Gabriel’s middle right wing. Sam yelped as his hand went supernova hot for a split second. Sam pulled his hand back to see a glowing white handprint on the feathers. He had actually turned the feathers white in the shape of his hand. “Shit! I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” 

Gabriel turned around. He observed the handprint. He gave a smirk. “Sam, you kinky son of a bitch.” 

Sam went red. “I didn’t mean to put it there!” 

“Uh-huh.” Gabriel gave a bright laugh. “Oh imagine Cassie’s face when he sees that. You put it in a very obvious place. Every angel will see that claim.” 

Sam resembled a tomato right then. 

“No refuting that puppy.” Gabriel grinned. 

Sam was so red his cheeks felt as hot as his hand had been. “Gabriel!” 

“Come on you possessive human. Let’s go show off.” Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s hip. The one he had marked. 

Sam shivered as he felt Gabriel’s happiness and glee. Sam sighed. “If we have to.” 

Gabriel threw back his head in laughter. “Oh yes. I am going to film his reaction.” 

Gabriel and Sam flew off, leaving the echoes of chuckles in the empty room. 

***

Sam blinked and he was in the bunker. 

“Cassie! Here boy!” Gabriel called. 

The sheer glee and excitement in Gabriel’s grace made Sam want to snicker and plan a prank. 

“Gabriel, I find that very offensive and…” Cas trailed off into a speechless blush. He averted his eyes. “Sam, Gabriel. Congratulations. Your mark Sam is in a very… particular spot.” Cas wouldn’t meet Sam’s gaze. 

“I know. Isn’t it nice?” Gabriel moved away from Sam. His hand slipped from Sam’s hip. Sam frowned. A wing tip trailed across his back. 

Cas turned an even deeper shade of red. “Guys. Please refrain from acting like that. It’s very uncomfortable.” 

Gabriel turned to Sam. “I told you his reaction would be priceless.” 

Sam blushed. “Look, it was an accident. My hand grew hot and I went to get his attention. My hand slipped and it landed on his wing.” Sam tried to explain. 

Cas had a confused look on his face. 

Gabriel snickered. “Uh-huh. Come on Moose. I want to go see my siblings.” 

“No.” Sam backed up. “You can go. I’ve suffered enough embarrassment for one day.” 

Gabriel got a wicked grin on his face. He inclined his head at Cas. Sam heard his voice in his head.  _ ‘Divide and conquer?’ _

Sam nodded. “Hey, Cas? Where’s Dean?” Sam turned to face the seraph. 

“I believe he was trying to make a pie in the kitchen.” Cas looked from Gabriel to Sam. 

Sam blinked as a fuzzy mirage appeared over Cas’ shoulders. “Gabriel?” Sam called. “I think it’s getting stronger.” 

Gabriel flitted over to his side. “Really? What are you seeing?” 

Sam blinked hard and the image of transparent black wings appeared. Sam immediately got nauseous at the sight. They were scared and feathers were dropping from the skeletal bones. Sam knew that his wings never looked like that before he met them. 

“Cas. Man, I’m so sorry.” Sam apologized. 

Cas got un unreadable look on his face and the wings tucked close to his back so Sam could barely read them. “Excuse me. I must go. Tell Dean the baking lesson can wait.” Cas flapped his wings once and disappeared. 

Sam looked over at Gabriel. “What did I do?” 

“Never comment on an angel’s wings. Especially when they are like that.” Gabriel nodded at the spot Cas vanished from. “Talk to Dean. I will talk to Cas. Let’s see if we can’t get their heads out of their asses.” 

Sam looked stricken. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Now you do. Tomorrow, lessons on wing behavior and social acceptances. What to do and what not to do with wings. I will be your teacher.” 

Sam thought over an idea to get their brothers together. “Can you do that thought thing when you are invisible?” 

“Yeah. Of course.” Gabriel looked intrigued. “What’s going on in that thick skull of yours?” 

Sam grinned. He highlighted the plan on getting their brothers together. 

Gabriel gave him an appraising look. “You are sneaky Sammich. I got it. Wait for my signal.” Gabriel flew off. 

Sam cleaned up the library, giving Gabriel five minutes head start. Sam made his way to the kitchen. 

_ ‘Go for it. We’re here.’  _ Gabriel spoke in Sam’s head. 

“Hey, Dean?” Sam entered the room. 

“Hey, where’s Cas?” Dean looked hopefully around the kitchen. 

“Yeah, Gabriel needed him for something in heaven.” Sam watched as Dean’s face fell. 

“Okay.” Dean began putting the ingredients away. 

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Sam gave him a puppy-eyed look. “I thought you were making pie.” 

“Nah. I’m going to go for a drive.” Dean snagged his keys and was about to leave the kitchen. 

“When are you going to tell Cas?” Sam aimed for casual. 

Dean froze. “Tell Cas what?” His voice cracked. Dean cleared his throat. “Tell Cas what?” 

“That you love him.” Sam gave a shit-eating grin as Dean turned around. 

“Never. You know why, Sam? Because he would never love me back. He’s too good and holy for a being like me. I have tortured in Hell. I have killed. I have been a demon. He would never go for me why would I put myself out there to only be rejected.” Dean spun around to leave but froze at the seraph standing right behind him with an angry look on his face. 

“You Dean Winchester are the densest human my father ever created.” Cas leveled him with his ‘I will smite you’ glare. “I fell from Heaven for you. I rebelled for you. I lost everything  _ for you _ .” Cas stepped closer with every word. “If that doesn’t say I love you, then what will?” 

“Cas?” Dean gulped. 

Sam snuck out of the room with Gabriel. 

“Good job Sam.” Gabriel slipped his hand on Sam’s mark. Sam curled his arm around Gabriel to rest on his wing. 

“How’d it go with Cas? I think I owe him an apology.” Sam looked chagrined. 

“You do. But not right now. Right now you need to kiss me.” Gabriel looked up at Sam. 

“But I need to-” Sam began. 

“Sam? Shut up and kiss me.” Gabriel ordered. 

Sam leaned down and gave him one deep kiss. “We are awesome.” 

“Yes, we are.” Gabriel curled closer to Sam. 

&*&*&*&

“Dean!” Sam roared. Sam stormed from the bathroom with a towel slung hastily around his hips. His hair was dripping pink streaks and was falling out in clumps. 

“Something you need Sammy?” Dean leaned against a doorway smirking. 

“We agreed no more Nair in my shampoo.” Sam snarled. 

“And we agreed no more interfering in other’s relationships.” Dean stood toe to toe with his brother. 

“You were never going to work it out without our help!” Sam yelled back. 

Sam and Dean glared at each other. Sam turned around and marched off. He would so get him back for this. Maybe Gabriel could fix it? 

Dean smirked victoriously. That would show him. 

Both brothers went back to the angels. One grinning smugly the other growling in anger. 

***

“So, Cas and Dean are finally together. That’s like…” Sam trailed off. 

“It’s like a couple who dated for years before getting hitched. You and I, on the other hand, are like we ran off to Vegas and eloped. But instead of getting me a ring, you tattooed ‘Property of Sam Winchester’ on my forehead.” Gabriel stretched lazily. Running his hand through Sam’s newly grown back hair. 

Sam blushed and shoved his arm away. “Are you ever going to let that go?” 

“Not a chance. Placing your mark on my wings is a neon sign saying ‘Back off. Possessive Mate. Mine.’” Gabriel grinned. 

Sam went a deeper red. “H-how many angels have marks on their wings?” 

“Two.” Gabriel rolled so he was on Sam’s chest pinning him down. “Me and some other couple. I can’t remember their names but he was a real piece of work.” 

Sam sobered. “You know I will never treat you like that, right?” Sam’s hazel eyes looked up into golden green ones. “I will never be abusive.” 

“I know Sammich.” Gabriel leaned down and kissed him. “I can’t wait to see my family in Heaven. Please bring your phone. I want to record their reactions.” Gabriel cackled. 

Sam dragged his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers. Gabriel’s laughter choked into a moan. “I love you.” Sam leaned up and kissed him. 

“I love you too,” Gabriel whined as Sam’s hands fell from his wings. 

“What?” Sam smirked. 

Gabriel noticed. “You are a tease, Winchester.” Gabriel leaned down and Sam knew no more for a few hours.

*^*^*

BONUS DESTIEL SCENE…

“You, Dean Winchester, are the densest human my Father ever created.” Castiel glared at his hunter. “I fell from Heaven for you. I rebelled for you. I lost everything for you.” He stepped closer with every sentence. “If that doesn’t say I love you, then what will?” 

“Cas?” Dean choked out. 

Castiel barely noticed Sam and Gabriel leaving. “What will say it, Dean? Everything I do is for you. I am a pariah in Heaven. I lost many friendships. My wings are scarred. I have no one but you and Sam.” 

“Cas,” Dean spoke sadly. “I’m sorry. I’m not a good guy. I-” 

“Shut up,” Castiel ordered. 

Dean snapped his mouth closed. 

“I love you for who you are. You are Dean. You save people. You are kind. I don’t care that you were a demon. I don’t care that you tortured souls in Hell. I have done things as bad as that, maybe worse. Do you think I am a monster that does not deserve love?” Castiel studied Dean. 

“No!” Dean denied. “I don’t think that! Why would you think that about yourself? You are my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Castiel stepped into Dean’s personal space. “After everything, we’ve been through, do you still think you will lose me? I have been there for you since I pulled you from Hell. I have not run yet.” 

“Cas I…” Dean’s eyes were suspiciously shiny. “I love you too. I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t. I will always come back to you.” Cas pulled Dean into a hug. 

After a few minutes, Dean pulled back. “I need to do something. Sam was a brat for doing this.” 

“Sam and Gabriel are together,” Cas said calmly. “I saw their marks.” Cas blushed. “Sam’s was in a very obvious spot.” 

“What?” Dean frowned. “Marks?” 

“Yes. We have a half bond. My handprint on you was my claim. I healed the scar on your body, but the mark is still on your soul. When you put your mark on me, our bond will be complete.” Cas met the green gaze of his hunter. “I have one request. Sam said his hand ‘slipped’ and landed on Gabriel’s wing. Please don’t mark me there. It’s very… possessive and obvious.” 

“Ok. I promise.” Dean swore. “When will I mark you?” 

“You will know.” Castiel pulled Dean closer. 

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel. His hand grew very hot and his handprint burned into Cas’ lower back. Dean was too busy kissing his angel to notice.


End file.
